Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell (b. May or June, 1972) was a Charmed One, the second daughter of Victor Bennet and Patty Halliwell, and sister to Prue, Phoebe and Paige, who she remained unaware of for many years. Her powers were bound by her grandmother at the age of three, as were her sisters', and she grew up in ignorance of her identity as a witch. She was raised by her grandmother following her mother's death and her father's departure, and graduated from Baker High School before training to be a chef at college. She worked as an accountant in order to pay for Penny's medical bills, and, after her death, pursued a career as a chef. On 23 September, 1998, the binding spell was broken and Piper began her work as a Charmed One, her first vanquish being that of her warlock fiancé, Jeremy Burns. She was initially fearful about the source of her powers, afraid that they were evil, but overcame this after she was able to enter a church and determined that she was not evil. She fell in love with her whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, and the two were eventually permitted to wed after proving themselves to the Elders. Piper took over for Prue after she was killed by Shax, and came to accept Paige as her sister. She later vanquished Cronus and Demitrius, the resurrected Source, Asmodeus and Baliel. Piper and Leo, who became mortal after leaping from the Golden Gate Bridge as an Elder, had three children; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, and, after running and selling a club for several years, she realized her dream as the owner of her own restaurant, Halliwell's. She and her family resided at Halliwell Manor, presumably until her death. Biography Early childhood Piper was born between May 21 and June 20, 1972 to Victor Bennet and Patty Halliwell, a mortal businessman and a witch respectively. She was named in keeping with the Halliwell tradition of using names beginning with the initial "P", and was, like her elder sister Prue, given her mother's surname, presumably by her grandmother's request. Patty made a baby book for Piper.Piper Halliwell: Baby book. My baby book. ... I never knew that Mom kept a baby book for me. (A Witch's Tail, Part 1) As a toddler, Piper developed the power of molecular immobilization, which she could use by flicking her hands at her target, just as her mother could. The fact that she and Prue were witches caused several arguments between Victor, Patty and Penny, as Victor did not believe that his wife and mother-in-law could keep her permanently safe from the demon attacks against the family.Leo Wyatt: They want us to prove to ourselves that we can protect him like your mom and Grams did for you. (Baby's First Demon) Piper had a good relationship with her sister, who was protective of her. They were taught spells by their grandmother,Penny Halliwell: Fine, if you must go, go. I can't stop you, but I also can't promise I won't teach the girls a new spell while you're gone. (That '70s Episodes) something that Victor was unhappy about. Patty, too, sometimes wished that Penny would keep to conventional activities, such as making cookies, an activity that Piper enjoyed. Prue would often use her power against Piper, blocking her way or forcibly taking objects from her, while Piper was incapable of reacting, given that her immobilization power did not have any effect on other witches. Outside of magic, Piper and Prue befriended Andy Trudeau, who was the same age as Prue and presumably lived nearby. Whenever Andy witnessed either of the sisters using their powers (usually Piper, who immobilized him several times), Penny was able to erase his memories. At some point, the sisters met Gideon as children.Gideon: And the Charmed Ones. Lovely to see you again. Although you probably don't remember meeting me, you were just little girls. (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) Nicholas ordeal In early 1975, Victor left the family out of frustration for no longer than several months, unaware that Patty was pregnant with a third daughter. This left Patty struggling financially, getting a job at Buddy's, which required long working hours, and calling in Penny to look after Piper and Prue. Patty would return home at night and say goodnight to her daughters, Prue later noting that she "always smelt like burgers". Prue: Yeah, with Dad gone, she had to pay the bills somehow. I remember she used to come home late at night and she'd kiss me and she always smelt like burgers. (That '70s Episode) On March 24, 1975, Piper and Prue met their time-traveling selves from 1999 before Penny expelled them from the house using her power. However, later, while Piper and Prue were arguing over a doll, their future-selves returned and planned to use them for their powers, as they had none, being in their past. For this kidnapping, their future-selves were arrested and Piper and Prue returned home, only to be woken up later to cast a spell to return their future-selves to their time. On November 2, Patty had a third daughter named Phoebe, constituting the Charmed Ones and granting the sisters the Power of Three. However, Penny used a spell to bind their powers and erased their memories of possessing them in order to prevent Nicholas from getting to them, planning to unbind them once Nicholas was dealt with.Penny: Strip them from the young ones so Nicholas can't get ahold of them. It doesn't have to be done right away. As soon as Phoebe's born, I'll cast a spell and suspend their, uh, your powers. (That '70s Episode) At some point, Victor returned to the family, happy that he was able to raise them as mortal girls. Childhood as a mortal Piper adapted well to living without magic, though she and her sisters did form a friendship with Lily before they grew up. At the age of four, Piper would only eat white food.Victor Bennet: You know, the last time we ate dinner together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've out grown it. / Piper Halliwell: That's right, I was four. (Thank You For Not Morphing) In 1977, Patty was pregnant with Sam Wilder's child, though Piper, who was only five years old, and her sisters did not realize. Penny and Sam were the only ones whom Patty told about the baby, and, upon Penny's urging, Patty and Sam gave her up and not to mention her to the girls. During Patty's pregnancy, she and Victor divorced, largely because of Penny and her insistence that Victor would not be able to keep the girls safe from something like the Ice Cream Truck again. Piper subconsciously blamed herself for the divorce, and began having night terrors. In the summer of 1978, when Piper was six years old, Patty was killed by the Water Demon at the sisters' camp. Piper and her sisters attended Patty's funeral, after which Penny took them to a local beach to try and cheer them up. With Patty's death, Prue became largely responsible for Piper and Phoebe. Penny moved back into the house to raise them as their legal guardian. Piper and Phoebe saw Prue as a motherly figure, and knew that the reason that she did not take swimming lessons with them was because of her hydrophobia resulting from Patty's drowning.Piper: Ever since Mom drowned you've been terrified of the water. That's why you never took swimming lessons with us. We've always known that was the reason, it's okay. (From Fear to Eternity) Teenage years Piper attended Baker High School, where she was an unpopular and socially awkward student and a friend of Justin Harper. She had bad acne and suffered from low self-esteem. She drew on her jeans in the back of class, and ran for freshman class secretary. However, her nerves got the better of her and she was unable to finish her speech, resulting in Prue finishing it for her.Justin Harper: Remember when she ran for freshman class secretary? She got so nervous that you had to go up on stage and finish her speech for her. (Coyote Piper) She was acquainted with Joanne Hertz, who was two years below her. Piper graduated from Baker High School in 1990.See (Coyote Piper) Post-graduation Following her graduation, Piper attended college with the desire to become a chef. Life with Prue Regaining her powers First year as a witch Second year as a witch Third year as a witch Prue's death Fourth year as a witch Fifth year as a witch Sixth year as a witch Seventh year as a witch Eighth year as a witch Ninth year as a witch Physical description Personality and traits Magical powers and skills Notable possessions Vehicles Relationships Father Mother Penny Halliwell Prue Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Paige Matthews Leo Wyatt Cole Turner Dan Gordon Jeremy Burns Greg Etymology Behind the scenes Appearances Notes and references Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell family Category:Wyatt family Category:Witches Category:San Francisco residents Category:Chefs Category:Quake employees Category:1970s births Category:Bennet family